masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Infobox for Mass Effect enemies
So the updated infobox for ME2 has seen much success. I want to get the ball rolling on creating a similar infobox for enemies in the original Mass Effect now. I'm still in the process of shuffling around data on my computer to allow me to install ME again, so until then I can't do much in the game itself. While I work on that though, I figure I can poll the people of this wiki for ideas about what stats should be included in the infobox itself. Not everything from the infobox for ME2 enemies lends itself well to a Mass Effect analogue. So I'm soliciting for comments as to what would be good. I've created a prototype health bar, similar to that used for ME2 enemies, but it obviously looks like the one in ME, and doesn't have to display information like barrier or armor resistances. I was thinking of having the number of shield boxes on the enemy denote its strength, but I don't know if that'd be a very accurate representation of the data. I'd appreciate your suggestions in that direction as well. The health bar itself can be seen in action on User:Dammej/Sandbox/MEInfoBox. As noted there, css code is required to view it properly. For convenience, there's a mockup of what it looks like here, and linked above in the "supporting content" section. The short of it is: start throwing out ideas for data to be included in the ME infobox! -- Dammej (talk) 03:29, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Voting Been a while since I've touched this. I can't for the life of me think of a reason that it can't be implemented yet, so I'll put it up for a vote. Please vote by signing below. Comments/Suggestions/Criticisms on the project should go into the Comments section. -- Dammej (talk) 06:47, December 9, 2010 (UTC) For #As appears in the sandbox. -- Dammej (talk) 06:47, December 9, 2010 (UTC) #Yeah, sure, why not... SpartHawg948 06:50, December 9, 2010 (UTC) #Support. Lancer1289 14:19, December 9, 2010 (UTC) #Huzzah! -- Commdor (Talk) 19:34, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Against Neutral Comments Looks good, great work btw. However it's just how to integrate it. The template has a lot of information and as you said we need to figure out what goes in this one. Personally, I think health and shield levels, weapon systems used (assault rifles, shotguns, pistols, sniper rifles), locations, and talents/abilities. Personally I don't think the faction thing can apply to ME as much as it did in ME2. I'm still conflicted on race, but that is one of those things that can or can't go in, I really have no preference either way. That's about all I got, and granted most of it is pulled from the template for ME2, but why reinvent the wheel. Lancer1289 03:36, September 17, 2010 (UTC) :Looking good. Agreed with Lancer that factions probably won't work (it seemed like every antagonist with a side mission had his own faction). I'd like race included, I think that won't be as messy as factions. Otherwise, add all the other applicable stuff we had on the ME2 enemies infobox. Also, for consistency's sake, the defense bar should be located in the same position as in the ME2 box (below the portrait image, above the info). We can dicker over color scheme and all the rest, but the location of the defense bar, a major feature of the infobox, should be absolute. -- Commdor (Talk) 04:49, September 17, 2010 (UTC) ::It looks good as it is now. I agree with the foregoing statements, except to say that it seems to me that "race" (or species) should be on the list (as it in fact is), since many enemy types may be of a number of races, but each picture shows but one. The gray is fine (so long as this box color differs from that for ME2, that is well). Very nice work. -- Does the shield strength (the number of shield bars) change depending on the difficulty level? If so, what would be the standard? --AnotherRho 22:22, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah, I actually have no idea about the shields. It's been so long since I've played. The amount of shielding could very well vary with the player character's level as well. That's why I'm hoping to get input here from people who are more familiar with the game mechanics. ME is decidedly closer to a 'traditional' RPG than ME2, so there could be more useful (read: technical, not subject to interpretation) data available about each enemy, like drop lists or leveled-lists (kinda like what Bethesda does with Fallout 3, making stronger enemies spawn in areas depending on the PC's level). I'm not suggesting that this is necessarily the case, but they're things that might well exist in the first game, so I'd appreciate input in that direction. If it comes to it, we can rely on the subjective ranking of enemy defenses that we use with ME2 enemies now, but I'm hoping a more precise method of measuring a ME enemy's defenses exists. What other things could go in the infobox? -- Dammej (talk) 02:57, September 20, 2010 (UTC) So are we goining anywhere with this? Lancer1289 17:01, October 16, 2010 (UTC) :Bump. Like walking through a graveyard, filled with the corpses of dreams... Anywho, it'd be a shame if this project is dead. I'd still like to see this implemented. -- Commdor (Talk) 17:57, December 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Indeed I would also like to see this get implemented. Lancer1289 17:59, December 2, 2010 (UTC) :::Oh wow. I can't believe that no one took the reigns of the project from me. Many apologies for up and disappearing. I think it's ready, (or at least, I forgot what might have been holding me back before) so go ahead and vote away. -- Dammej (talk) 06:47, December 9, 2010 (UTC) The motion to implement the project passes: 4 in favor, 0 neutral, 0 against. -- Commdor (Talk) 00:57, December 21, 2010 (UTC) So it does! Time sure does fly, doesn't it? I'll move the template and the associated media into the correct categories/namespaces in a moment. In the meantime, I must solicit the help of an admin to implement the CSS selectors necessary for the template to display correctly. Simply copy: /* ME enemy 'health bar' for the Template:Adversary infobox */ .ME-Enemy-HB-Container { background: url('http://images.wikia.com/masseffect/images/c/c9/ME-Enemy-HB-Container-Background.png') no-repeat; margin:auto; width:220px; height:50px; } .ME-Enemy-HB-Container div { vertical-align: center; margin: auto; } .ME-Enemy-text { text-align: center; font-weight: bold; width: 176px; height: 20px; line-height: 20px; padding-top: 7px; padding-bottom: 4px; } .ME-Enemy-health { width: 104px; height: 13px; line-height: 9px; } /* END infobox CSS */ to the end of MediaWiki:Wikia.css. Unfortunately I cannot partake in the frenzy of adding the infobox to applicable pages. If there are any questions that arise from its usage, please post them on my talk page. If there's something that isn't addressed by the infobox, I think it would be advisable to bring up discussion either in this project page or a new one, if the goal is to add/remove/change what is/isn't displayed in the infobox. Thanks. :) -- Dammej (talk) 01:31, December 21, 2010 (UTC) * Everything is set for the template to be put to use. I can't really help put it on pages due to job and moving related reasons, but I'll be sure to pop back if anyone alerts me to a problem. -- Dammej (talk) 03:55, December 21, 2010 (UTC)